Un gâteau plein de surprises
by lucy-hp
Summary: Blaise organise la soirée d'anniversaire se son meilleur ami, Draco Malfoy. Mais la surprise sera un gâteau avec danseuse. Danseuse? Non, un danseur mais ça son ami ne le sait pas.


**Disclaimer : **Tout personnage, expression ou terme présent dans les livres Harry  
Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling et Warner Bros inc. Harry Potter Publishing Rights © J.K.R. 2005, © Warner Bros. Entertainment inc. 2005.

**Dédicace :** J'ai commencé ce petit one-shot pendant mes vacances. Pour l'anniversaire d'un ami. Désolé pour le retard mais j'ai pas eu le temps de le finir plus tôt. Je t'adore et à bientôt.

**Note :** J'ai commencé à l'écrire avant de voir le défi de La Nouille. Mais je me suis dit que ce os remplissait les conditions, ma première participation à un défi !

**Note2 : **Ce texte contient un scène explicite de sexe entre 2 hommes. Si vous n'aimez pas rebroussez chemin.

**Un gâteau plein de surprises**

Blaise avait organisé une sortie un peu spéciale en ce jour du 4 juin. Il avait prévu de divertir son meilleur ami de manière à ce que celui-ci oublie ses peines de cœur. Le grand Draco Malfoy venait à nouveau de se faire larguer. Son ex, une greluche sans cervelle, pensait que Draco ne s'occupait pas assez bien d'elle.

Le pauvre l'a effectivement négligé à cause de son travail. Depuis la fin de sa scolarité, ses relations ne durent jamais plus d'un mois. À Poudlart, chaque élève pensait qu'il sortait avec Pansy Parkinson. En réalité il se servait d'elle. Il la baisait pour décharger ses hormones d'ado en ébullition. Et elle se servait de lui pour assouvir ses phantasmes les plus délurés. Ils étaient justes des amis qui s'aident.

Blaise, lui, pensait que les déconvenues amoureuses de son ami était dues à un autre facteur. Mais jamais il n'aurait osé l'avouer. Donc il avait prévu une surprise pour son ami en espérant que celui-ci comprenne enfin ses véritables sentiments.

D'abord un grand restaurant, il fallait au minimum cela pour les 25 ans de l'ex-prince de Serpentard. Blaise avait invités quelques amis (Pansy, Vince, Grég) et Hermione qui était sa fiancée. Draco n'avait jamais été comme son père : bien qu'il l'insultait beaucoup, ce n'était pas à cause de ses origines mais parce qu'elle était meilleure que lui dans toutes les matières (à l'exception du quidditch).

Draco et Hermione avait fondé un cabinet médical pour les victimes de la guerre. Il s'occupait de la gestion et des recherches médical ; elle soignait. Ils étaient devenus les plus réputés. Encore maintenant, 2 ans après, ils soignaient des victimes. Draco avait récemment trouvé une potion pour guérir d'un sortilège fortement utilisé par les mangemorts.

Ils avaient tous les six passé un excellent début de nuit. Ensuite, ils s'étaient changés au manoir Malfoy. Les vêtements pour la suite du programme n'auraient vraiment pas convenus au restaurant. Blaise leur avait juste dit qu'ils iraient dans une boîte de nuit un peu spéciale et qu'ils devraient être beaux.

Draco portait un pantalon de cuir noir qui moulait juste comme il faut. C'est-à-dire qu'il moulait à la perfection son postérieur mais qu'il laissait deviné le galbe de jambes musclées. Il portait aussi un t-shirt noir avec un dessin de flamme qui partaient des abdos pour remonter le long de dos. Il était absolument magnifiques.

Hermione et Blaise avaient choisies de vêtements plus simples. Elle, une jolie robe bordeaux et lui, un jeans avec un t-shirt bordeaux. Ils étaient assorties. Vince et Grég portaient des pantalons noirs avec une chemise blanche. Pansy avait une longue jupe rouge sang fendue jusqu'à la cuisse et un dos-nu blanc.

Ils arrivèrent devant la discothèque la plus en vogue du moment, « The lightning ». Le nom faisait bien évidemment référence au héros du monde sorcier même s'il n'était jamais venu danser. Blaise les fit directement entrés.

Vince et Grég qui pour le moment préféraient boire, s'occupèrent de réserver une table. Draco et Pansy se déhanchaient sur la piste en parfaite harmonie. Ils venaient à peine d'arriver que tous les regardaient déjà.

Hermione et Blaise étaient partis s'isoler pour vérifier les derniers détails de leur plan.

- Tu es bien sûr d'avoir la salle émeraude à partir de 23h45 et pour toute la nuit ?  
- Oui, j'ai eu la confirmation par le videur. Tu n'as pas oublié de préparer le gâteau ?  
- Non, aucun risque. Je souhaite trop qu'ils trouvent enfin le bonheur.  
- As-tu été avec lui pour lui choisir ses vêtements de scènes ?  
- Oui, deux costumes. Un pour le gâteau et un pour la danse privée. L'un comme l'autre sont plus qu'explicites mais ne dévoilent pas le sexe de la personnes qui les portent. Comme ça notre dragon ne pourra pas s'enfuir en prétextant que l'on s'est trompé. L'as-tu fait répété ? Car jusqu'à maintenant, il a toujours été un mauvais danseur.  
- Je peux t'assurer que ce n'est plus le cas. Il danse comme un dieu.  
- Je t'aime mon serpent.  
- Je t'aime aussi ma lionne

Pendant 45 minutes, ils se sont tous défoulés sur la pistes et à 23h45 Blaise leur a dit de le suivre. Ils montèrent des escaliers pour se retrouver dans la section VIP.

Ils entrèrent dans une salle. Les murs étaient de couleurs émeraudes et les fauteuils étaient moelleux à souhait. Juste ce qu'il fallait. Draco comprit tout de suite qu'ils étaient dans la plus belle salle du carré VIP. Un serveur leur apporta du champagne et ils discutèrent un peu.

À minuit les lumières s'éteignirent et des spots s'allumèrent donnant une atmosphère érotique à la pièce. Le serveur poussa un énorme gâteau. Le genre de gâteau dans lequel se trouve une danseuse. Draco adressa un immense sourire à son meilleur ami. Il était content, il serait heureux si la jeune femme s'avèrent être une excellente danseuse. Il ne savait évidemment pas que la danseuse serait un danseur.

Une musique sensuelle commença. Le gâteau s'ouvrit pour laisser la place à une personne de dos. Elle mis ses hanches en mouvement. Elle bougeait lentement sur le rythme de la musique. Elle sortit du gâteau mais resta dans l'ombre donnant à sa danse un aspect interdit. Pas le droit de voir son visage.

Elle bougeait de manière indécente, incendiant les sens de Draco. Il y avait quelque chose chez cette personne de délicieusement innocent ce qui était très troublant. En complète oppositions à ses gestes qui étaient devenues dangereusement érotiques. Jamais elle ne s'approcha de Draco mais il pouvait sentir le poids de son regard. Il était prodigieusement ravi du cadeau d'anniversaire de ses amis.

La danse se finit trop vite à son goût. La charmante personne s'éloigna très vite avant qu'il n'ai pu faire le moindre geste. Il était un peu déçu car il aurait aimé lui parler.

- Mon cher ami Draco, la soirée n'est pas encore finie pour toi. Tu as droit comme dernier cadeau à une danse privée.  
- Ce que Blaise oublie de dire c'est qu'il s'agira de la même personne mais dans un autre costume.  
- Nous allons donc te laisser et profites bien de ta nuit.  
- Merci.

Sur un dernier « bon anniversaire » ses amis le quittèrent. Draco devint subitement nerveux. Il espérait enfin pouvoir voir le visage de cette personne qui dansait si bien. Il avait une drôle de sensation à l'estomac, comme s'il avait eu le coup de foudre. Bien que n'ayant vu que sa silhouette, il voulait vraiment pouvoir lui parler après la danse. Bien sûr ses amis n'avaient pas précisés que la danse privée était en fait un strip-tease.

Une musique bien connue se mit en marche. « You can leave your hat on » de Joe Cocker, Draco compris que la danse serait un strip. La personne entra, elle portait des talons aiguilles et marchait félinement. Elle restait encore dans l'ombre tout en enlevant lentement sa veste. Elle bougea sensuellement se rapprochant juste un peu de Draco. Il put découvrir un ensemble mini-jupe plissée avec une chemise nouée sous la poitrine.

La personne joua avec le nœud de la chemise et le défit. La chemise lui arrivait en dessous des fesses. Elle dansa un peu en touchant aux boutons de sa jupe. Elle les fit sauter un par un. La jupe glissa le long de ses jambes. Draco était victime des affres du désir. Ses jambes avaient été dessinées par un artiste, elles étaient parfaites.

Malheureusement la chemise cachait toujours le reste. La moitié de la chanson était passé. La personne s'avança dans la lumière et Draco découvrit un œil vert qui le laissa pantois. Il regrettait que le chapeau cache l'autre.

Il vit les mains déboutonner la chemises. Il se dit que ces mains devaient être d'une douceur sans égale. Elles étaient grandes mais esthétiques. Il vit la chemise chuter mais la personne s'était retournée. Son dos était simplement sublime sans parler de ses fesses. Draco se dit qu'il n'avait jamais rien vu de plus beau que cette personne. Il émanait d'elle une aura d'une sensualité extrême, une sensibilité à fleur de peau et de la fragilité. Cette aura accentua encore le désir de Draco.

Elle se retourna et Draco fut capturé par le regard. Il ne pouvait changer l'orientation de son regard. Elle s'approchait encore et encore. Finalement elle s'assit sur ses genoux. Draco n'avait toujours pas remarqué qu'il s'agissait d'un homme et non d'un femme. Il chanta le dernier « you give me a reason to live » et enleva son chapeau. Draco su instantanément que jamais plus il ne voudrait voir un autre regard. Il était amoureux des ces yeux. L'homme profita de l'état de Draco pour l'embrasser.

Ce baiser était empli de tendresse, d'amour et de désir. Draco n'en avait jamais connu de tel. Il enroula ses bras autour de la taille fine. Il était perdu dans les sensations. Quand le besoin de respirer devint trop fort ils se séparèrent à regret.

C'est à ce moment-là que Draco pris conscience qu'il s'agissait d'un homme. Il ne s'avait plus comment réagir. Jamais il n'aurait cru ressentir de telles sensations d'un baiser et encore moins que ce soit un homme qui les provoque. Il voulut parler mais n'en eut pas le temps car l'homme l'embrassait à nouveau.

Après ce deuxième baiser, il reconnu l'homme. C'était Harry Potter, le héros du monde sorcier. Il en perdit un instant la voix à moins que son manque d'élocution ne soit du au mordillement de son lobe d'oreille. Il était complètement chamboulé et ne comprenait plus rien. Il finit par repousser Harry. Il voulait discuter.

Quand il vit dans le regard vert une angoisse immense, il déposa ses lèvres sur celles de son vis-à-vis pour un chaste baiser.

- J'ai besoin de comprendre. Pourquoi cette danse, ces déguisements et ce baiser ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifie Harry ?- C'est une idée de Blaise et Hermione. Ils ont passé un an à tout planifier et à m'apprendre à danser. Ils veulent notre bonheur et Blaise en avait marre de te consoler. Alors il a décidé de prendre des mesures. Hermione connaissant mes sentiments a décidé de l'aider.  
- Tes sentiments ?  
- Je t'aime. Je suis amoureux de toi depuis notre septième. C'est en travaillant avec toi pour l'Ordre que je l'ai compris. Mais je n'ai rien tenté car je savais que tu sortais avec Pansy. Blaise a espéré que son cadeau te permettrais de réaliser tes sentiments. Il pense que tu éprouves quelque chose pour moi car tu continues à lui parler de moi tous les jours alors que ça fait 2 ans que nous nous sommes vus.  
- Sache une chose je ne suis jamais sorti avec Pansy. On évacuait nos hormones en ébullition, on se servait l'un de l'autre. Je viens de me rappeler que lorsqu'elle a décidé d'arrêter, elle m'a dit que je devrais écouter mon cœur. Je crois que Blaise et elle ont raison. Tu m'as manqué pendant ces 2 ans mais je ne voulais pas me l'avouer. Mon éducation m'a laissé des traces et mon père disait que l'homosexualité était une erreur de la nature.  
- Tu sais je suis prêt à attendre. On ira à ton rythme. Je ne veux pas risquer de te perdre car on aura été trop vite. Je tiens beaucoup trop à toi. Je préfère être ton ami plutôt que de nouveau ne plus te voir.  
- Je n'ai pas besoin de temps. Blaise me connaît bien. Il savait que grâce à cette soirée je comprendrais. Je t'aime Harry. Fais moi l'amour.  
- Je t'aime tant Draco. Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point.

Harry embrassa tendrement Draco, le tenant étroitement, il transplana directement dans sa chambre. Il voulait connaître la plus belle nuit de sa vie. Il comptait faire de cette nuit, une nuit inoubliable pour eux deux.

Tout en s'embrassant passionnément, ils enlevèrent chacun leur chaussure. Harry avait découvert une zone sensible de Draco et s'amusait à le faire gémir. Il mordillait, léchait et embrassait sa jugulaire. Draco dessinait des arabesques dans son dos. Bien vite le brun voulut sentir plus de peau et enleva le t-shirt de son aimé.

Il fut surpris, le torse du blond était encore plus beau que dans tous ses phantasme. Une peau douce, pâle et imberbe que Harry pris plaisir à parcourir de ses mains. Souhaitant accentué le plaisir de son homme, il commença à jouer avec sa langue autour de ses tétons. Draco était perdu dans une mer de nouvelles sensations. Ils n'en étaient qu' aux préliminaires et jamais il n'avait été aussi excité à ce stade. Il ne pourrait jamais plus avoir d'autre amant ou amante que Harry. Il le savait.

Harry traça les abdominaux de sa bouche et joua un moment avec son nombril. Il mimait l'acte ce qui rendait complètement fou Draco. Voyant le blond souffrir d'être toujours comprimé dans son pantalon. Il se fit un devoir de le soulager.

Il le déboutonna lentement caressant les hanches. Il le fit glisser et en profita pour effleurer ses jambes galbées et musclées. Le pantalon tomba à terre ainsi que les chaussettes. Ils en étaient au même stade : Draco en boxer et Harry en string (à cause de sa danse).

Le blond renversa la situation. Il fit subire mille délicieuse torture au torse du brun. Jamais il n'avait touché de peau si lisse et douce. Harry avait une odeur épicé qui lui provoquait des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il enleva le dernier rempart du brun. Un dieu grec, Harry était aussi beau qu'un dieu grec.

Le brun profita de son hésitation pour reprendre les commandes. Il pris une jambe et remonta en l'embrassant, léchant et mordillant. Draco gémit plus fort lorsque la langue passa dans le creux du genoux donc Harry accentua ses attouchements à cet endroit. L'autre jambe reçu le même traitement.

Draco n'en pouvait plus, il était au bord du gouffre. Harry, gentil comme tout gryffondor, décida de lui faire plaisir. Il enleva la dernière pièce de tissu puis déposa un léger baiser sur le haut de la virilité du blond. Celui-ci poussa un petit cri. Très lentement, Harry commença à le lécher telle une sucette. Draco bougeait des hanches, il voulait plus, tellement plus. Mais Harry, se régalant des ses petits bruits, prit tout son temps.

Il finit par céder et par prendre le sexe de son aimé en bouche. Harry se dit que Draco avait une peau douce et sucrée vraiment partout. La bouche du brun se mit en mouvement. De haut en bas, de bas en haut mais trop lentement au goût du blond. Sa langue participait activement à la caresse. Il augmenta le rythme progressivement. Draco voulut l'arrêter quand il se sentit venir mais le brun ne le lâcha pas. Il continua à sucer sa friandise. Il voulait le goûter pleinement.

Draco se soulagea et Harry avala comme s'il s'agissait du plus merveilleux des élixirs. Le brun fit connaître sa saveur au blond en l'embrassant passionnément.

- Tu m'as donné la meilleure fellation que j'ai jamais reçu !

Harry rougit mais répondit :

- Tu n'as encore rien vu. Tu ne pourra plus te passer de moi après ce qui va suivre.

Draco ne lui dit évidemment pas qu'il ne pouvait déjà plus s'en passer. Harry était devenu sa drogue au premier baiser.

Harry ralluma la flamme du désir chez son compagnon. Puis il interrogea une dernière fois Draco du regard. Il lui répondit par un sourire. Harry attrapa, dans sa table de nuit, une petite fiole. Il s'agissait d'un lubrifiant, mais magique son inventeur avait trouvé une formule qui permettait de supprimer la douleur tout en gardant les sensations de plaisir.

Le brun s'en induisit trois doigts. Draco avait un peu peur jamais il n'avait été touché à cet endroit. Il ne voulait pas ressentir de douleur. Harry introduit un premier doigt et le fit tourner à l'intérieur. Draco ne souffrait pas mais c'était étrange comme sensation.

Harry ajouta un doigt et commença en mouvement de ciseaux. Draco bougeait de hanches cherchant une meilleure position et soudain il poussa un petit cri. Harry était content, il avait trouvé le centre du plaisir de son aimé. Il continua sa préparation d'un troisième doigt. Tout à sa tâche, il n'avait pas vu Draco prendre le lubrifiant. Celui-ci s'en mit dans la main puis caressa le sexe de son amour.

Harry comprit le message. Il se positionna entre les jambes du blond et celui-ci enroula les siennes autour de sa taille. Le brun entra lentement, il ne voulait pas le blesser. Lorsqu'il fut complètement en Draco, il attendit que le blond entame le premier mouvement.

Draco remua légèrement envoyant une décharge de plaisir dans leur dos. Harry commença alors un va-et-vient régulier. Il cherchait le meilleur angle pour procurer un maximum plaisir à son homme qui poussa un cri. Harry avait touché sa prostate.

Restant toujours dans le même angle, le rythme augmenta progressivement. D'une danse langoureuse, ils étaient passés à une danse sauvage remplie de passion. Harry et Draco gémissaient le nom de l'autre de plus en plus fort. Draco suppliait le brun d'aller plus vite, plus loin, plus profond et bien d'autres. Harry faisait tout pour le combler. Lorsqu'il se sentit presque au bord, il prit le sexe de Draco et appliqua le même rythme sauvage et passionné. Ils se libérèrent au même instant criant le nom de l'autre.

Draco ne s'était jamais senti aussi complet. Le liquide de vie de Harry à l'intérieur de lui le rendit heureux. Il avait enfin trouvé sa place et jamais plus il ne pourrait se passer de cette sensation de complétude. Jamais plus il ne pourrait se passer de ce liquide chaud qui le remplissait.

Harry n'avait jamais rien ressenti de tel. Il était au paradis. Toujours à l'intérieur de son aimé, il éprouvait une sensation de chaleur intense. Il ne pourra plus se passer de la peau du blond. Il était enfin complet.

Harry se retira et lança un sort de nettoyage. Puis il prit Draco dans ses bras qui s'y blottit confortablement.

- Merci.  
- Merci à toi. J'espère que tu ne regrette pas.  
- Je ne pourrai jamais le regretter. Je suis enfin complet grâce à toi Harry. Je t'aime.  
- Je t'aime aussi.  
- Remettras-tu ton costume de soubrette ?  
- Si tu es sage.  
- Si j'étais pas aussi crevé je te ferai voir comment un serpentard fait l'amour.  
- J'ai hâte mais ce sera pour demain.

Il se regardèrent avec un sourire tendre et des étoiles pleins les yeux. Ils s'embrassèrent doucement sans précipitation. Appréciant simplement la présence de l'autre. Ils se blottirent l'un contre et l'autre et s'endormirent. Maintenant ils pourront enfin être heureux et se construire un avenir plein d'amour et de tendresse.

FIN


End file.
